Magnet
by Miu Kagome
Summary: Si hay una familia unida, esos son los Weasley-Delacour. Victoire, Dominique y Louis siempre han sido hermanos unidos, pero los dos últimos traspasaron la barrera de lo fraternal. "—Somos como imanes, Dommy... Nada nos va a separar." Jamás imaginó lo difíciles que serían esas palabras


Sumary: Si hay una familia unida, esos son los Weasley-Delacour. Victoire Dominique y Louis siempre han sido hermanos unidos, pero los dos últimos traspasaron la barrera de lo fraternal. "—Somos como imanes, Dommy... Nada nos va a separar." Jamás imaginó lo difíciles que serían esas palabras.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. No soy rubia, ni británica ni tengo mucho dinero. No me pagan ni un knut por esto.

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

Los rayos solares traspasaban las finas sábanas de aquella habitación. El cantar matutino de los pájaros se clavaba en sus oídos, casi de una manera angelical. Él golpear de las olas se sumaba a la orquesta. Que perfectas eran las vacaciones, sobretodo sí vivía en Shell Cottage.

Pudo escuchar las charlas banales de su madre y su hermana mayor, Fleur. Las quería mucho, pero a veces sus temas de conversación eran tan interesantes como un pepino, por lo menos para ella.

Colocó la mano en su rostro, sacudiendo la bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes. Lily tenía razón; terminaría más gorda que la mismísima Señora Gorda, pero es que los dulces eran irresistibles para ella.

Pero su mañana perfecta fue jodida por un pensamiento: era su aniversario. Ese mismo día Lorcan Scamander iría a pasar todo un día en Shell Cottage, ya que era su aniversario, y siempre lo celebraban así, o por lo menos las dos últimas ocasiones. Ya eran tres años de noviazgo desde que tenían trece años. Sí que fue unas relación duradera.

Se levantó de golpe y corrió al baño, encontrándose con su horrible imagen. Su cabello rubio estaba hecho un lío, sus ojos azules parecían los de un mapache y sus pecas casi no podían verse por el cabello que las tapaba. Era un desastre.

Luego de darse una ducha, cepillarse y acomodarse, buscó algo de ropa. Se decidió por unos shorts negros, una camiseta de tirantes amarilla con flores de colores y unas sandalias de soles con rostro. Estaba lista para ir a desayunar y esperar a su novio.

—Dom, ¿Estás despierta?

Pudo oír la suave voz de Louis detrás de la puerta. Él era su hermano, y lo adoraba. Tan sólo se llevaban dos meses de diferencia. Al parecer, sus padres no pudieron dejar cumplir la dieta para comenzar a fornicar.

Se colocó el lazo en la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndole a su hermano.

—Buenos días, Lou.—sonrió la rubia, dejándole pasar.

—Buenos días, Dommy.

Su hermano procedió a sentarse en la cama llena de peluches de colores y empaques vacíos de dulces. Rodó los ojos, divertido. La comelona de su hermana jamás cambiaría.

Mientras tanto, Dominique se maquillaba como si fuera a una fiesta. Jamás comprendió el gusto que ella tenía por el maquillaje.

—¿Por qué te arreglas tanto?—preguntó con curiosidad, casi divertido—. Hoy no saldremos, a menos que quieras ir a la playa.

—¿No es obvio? ¡Hoy es mi aniversario!

La sonrisa que formaba parte del rostro de Louis cambió repentinamente por una mueca. A él no le agradaba esa relación. Si se caracterizaba por algo, era por ser absolutamente celoso y sobreprotector, sobretodo si se trataba de Dominique, quién era algo ingenua e inocente. Además de que Lorcan era un rompe-corazones empedernido.

Hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza, aunque su hermana no le prestó atención. Al parecer estaba muy ocupada en maquillarse como una prepago para su novio. Suspiró con desgano, levantándose.

—Mamá está terminando el desayuno—dijo antes de salir de la habitación—, y sabes que no le gusta esperar mucho.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe, dejando a Dominique algo confundida con el rímel entre abierto.

—¿Ahora que mosca le picó?

Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y siguió con lo suyo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la mesa estaban servidos platos repletos de panqueques. Fleur Weasley estaba acostumbrada al apetito de su esposo y sus dos hijos menores, así que no le veía sentido a discutir. Aunque le sorprendió el hambre voraz con el que se presentó su hija mayor, Victoire. Rió un poco. Los genes Weasley estaban hasta en lo más recóndito del ser la chica.

Pero su instinto de madre no sólo notó el apetito de Victoire, sino el aura desgastada de Louis y la extrema alegría de Dominique. Quiso preguntar algo, pero prefirió callar y besar a su esposo, quién leía el profeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Últimamente le iba bastante bien en el trabajo.

—Disfruten, niños.—dijo, sentándose en su respectiva silla.

Sí había algo que llamaba la atención de muchos era el buen manejo del inglés de Fleur. ¿Mala pronunciación de erres? Eso había quedado en el pasado.

—Gracias, madre.—respondieron los tres al unísono.

Pero a pesar de lo apetitoso que se veía su plato, Dominique no podía comer. Estaba bastante emocionada. A su padre nunca le agradó Lorcan, al contrario de su madre, y como había madurado más quizás podrían empezar desde cero. Sería perfecto sí salía como su cerebro lo maquinaba.

Aunque algo que tampoco le dejaba comer con tranquilidad era el rostro de Louis. Era notable que sólo bastaba con decir 'Lorcan' para que el muchacho pusiera cara de haberse tragado un limón, pero jamás lo comprendió. Pero él no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con ella, así que sonrió y comió el primer bocado. En un rato lo abrazaría hasta que sonriera de nuevo.

—¿A qué se debe tu entusiasmo, Dommy?—preguntó Victoire con una dulce y picara sonrisa.

Dominique se sonrojó, riendo nerviosamente.

—Bueno... Hoy es mi aniversario con Lorcan—señaló mientras masticaba un bocado de panqueque, siendo reprendida con la mirada por su madre—. Vendrá en un rato.

Notó la mueca en los rostros de Bill y Louis. Eran tan tiernos que se tentó a abrazarlos a ambos.

—¡Oh! El hijo de Luna—recordó Fleur, bebiendo de su zumo de naranja—. Es un joven agradable, una muy buena elección.

—Yo no lo creo...—masculló el patriarca de la familia, haciendo reír a las tres mujeres.

Louis le dio la razón internamente.

—Ha madurado, papá—reprendió la menor—. Además, es dulce, respetuoso y...—

—Y es más mujeriego que cinco James.—añadió Louis con un tono tosco.

Dominique, frunciendo los labios, le escupió un panqueque masticado a la cabeza.

—¡Cerda!—chilló éste.

—¡Dominique Gabrielle Weasley Delacour!—reprendió su madre.

Sin embargo, ella siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

nnnnnnn-nnnnnnn

Sí, esto es incesto. Pero les ruego que le den una oportunidad. Ya he trabajado MUCHO con el incesto, así que tengo experiencia. Por lo tanto tendré tacto.

El fic esta basado en la canción Magnet de Vocaloid (si no saben que es Vocaloid pueden googlearlo, a ver sí les gusta ese fandom). Y pues... Mi pareja favorita de Vocaloid son los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine, y como Louis y Dominique son sus casi reencarnaciones Potterheads, no me resistí a escribir este fic.

Repito; denle una oportunidad a esta pareja. Quizás las Louminiques Shippers logremos apoderarnos del mundo algún día 0/ Ocya. Besos, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
